El concurso de Bebes
by rey kon
Summary: quien es el bebe mas adorable de la ciudad? Deuce y Draculaura no se dejaran ganar el titulo para sus respectivos hermanitos, haciendo esta, una gran batalla!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Me alegra tanto de verlos, soy Frankie relatándoles esta nueva historia que se llama, El concurso de bebes

Como sabran nuestra amiga Draculaura cumplio años el 14 de febrero, y como tradición familiar, es normal que un dia antes, pase el dia entero con su padre, siempre ha sido asi y aunque ahora estén divorciados, las cosas no han cambiado, asi que, como no podían salir por la pequeña Allysa, habían decidido hacer un dia Directioner para la chica en casa. Deuce, Cleo, Al ,Poseidon e incluso la bebe, habían comprado camisetas de 1D y le habían mandado hacer un pastel con las banderas de Irlanda e Inglaterra en ellas, el dios del mar había mandado pedir que se grabara expresamente un concierto de su banda favorita para su hijastra, e incluso. La banda le había dedicado una canción, dejando a nuestra amiga totalmente impresionada

Pero el acabose fue cuando uno de ellos dijo a la cámara:

"Happy Birthday Draculaura"

Que si no se infarto es porque tiene muy buen corazón, mas había pegado tal grito que asusto a la pequeña Allysa que jugaba con su pato el cual también traía una mini camiseta Directioner

-oh por dios!oh por dios!-decia hiperventilada-Harry Styles me mando un saludo a MI!

-quien es Harry?-pregunto Poseidon a su marido al oído

-el que dijo "feliz cumpleaños"?-le respondio Al sonriendo

-el greñudo?

-asi es, que no los distingues?-

-amorsito para mi solo son 5 jovenes escuálidos y mas palidos que la pompa de un muerto-

Los demás rieron al oírlo pero Lala se volteo furiosa

-disculpa? Son los 5 chicos mas asediados de este planeta!no existen nadie mejor que ellos!

-eeeh…sorry linda-se disculpo el dios

-Lala, tranquila, recuerda que el te consiguió el concierto-le dijo su padre levantando a su bebita del portabebe

-cierto…lo lamento tiito precioso!-le mando un beso

-descuida, también me enojaría si alguien le dijera de cosas a Megan Fox-

-vuelve a mencionarla y la mato-dijo Al decidio

-ya te dije que ella es como una versión femenina de ti amorsito!-dijo Poseidon bromeando

-tu no entiendes verdad?-le reclamo su marido, y al rey del mar prefirió besar a su esposo que seguir molestándolo.

-ahora que se acabe el concierto, podemos poner una película de terror?-pidio Deuce fastidiado hasta el tope de tanta música de boy bands

-no, es el pre cumpleaños de Lala y decidimos solo ver cosas que a ella le agraden, no es asi amor?

-efectivamente-acepto Al

-son ustedes unos amores!-dijo la vampirito encantada

Cleo abrazaba a su chico

-si cantan "kiss you" me voy a agarrar a llorar-dijo mi amiga. Aun recordaba que su hijo le había dedicado esa canción.-

-tranquila nena-le beso su novio abrazándola y hablándole en voz baja-estoy aun trabajando en eso

-en serio?

-te di mi palabra no?

-si-

El chico volteo hacia su padre y dijo:

-dad,ya es hora

-oh es cierto, amorsito

-ahora voy-respondio el conde limpiando las manitas de su bebe con una toallita humeda ya que había agarrado pastel traviesamente

-que pasa?-pregunto Lala extrañada

-nada linda, es un ejercicio que hemos estado haciendo con Allysa-

-ejercicio?-repitio mi amiga

-si, se llama "el reto de los 21 dias" y según la psicología, si se hace algo por ese tiempo, se convierte en un habito –contesto Deuce

-y que van a hacer?-

Al se levanto dándole el bebe a Cleo quien la sostuvo amorosamente

-ven aquí preciosa!-le sonrio besándola-quieres que juguemos un rato?

La pequeña diosa sonreía lindamente cuando su cuñada la llevo a lado de su hermano mayor, su madre salía de la habitación mientras su papá ponía el cronometro en su reloj

-estamos tratando de acostumbrar a Allysa a que deje de llorar por su mami poco a poco, hemos reemplazado a Deuce y a Cleo para que se sienta segura con ellos cuando Al no esta, comenzamos con 5 minutos, luego fuimos subiendo dia con dia, hoy serán 40 minutos a ver si aguanta

-wow…eso suena interesante-sonrio Lala-asi papá podrá salir mas seguido?

-eso pretendemos-sonrio Poseidon

-genial! Yo coopero!-dijo Lala sentándose con los chicos

El padre de Deuce se levanto también para buscar a su esposo quien estaba en el despacho paseándose nervioso

-ya lloro?-pregunto preocupado al ver entrar al dios-

-no, esta con los chicos jugando, Cleo se sento en el piso con ella y el cachorro le llevo sus juguetes

El conde suspiro con cierta aprehensión

-ella estará bien-sonrio Poseidon acercándose-

-lo se…se que es por su bien pero…

Su esposo lo miro y Al bajo los ojos con pesar

-no se porque siento como…si despues de esto, mi bebita ya no me necesitara?

-amor!-sonrio el dios abrazandolo-estas mas aprehensivo que ella

-lo se! Es mi culpa lo se…pero

-te entiendo, Allysa siempre va a necesitarte aunque tenga mil años pero dentro de poco tendremos a Dean y el también va a exigir mucho de ti, debemos hacerla mas independiente

-yo se que tienes razón…lo lamento-

-descuida..ademas, si aguanta hoy, el sábado podemos dejarla e ir al cine-

Al sonrio

-lo se, nuestro dia de "post San Valentine" , no lo he olvidado-

-y ya que mañana iremos a la fiesta de Lala, dejamos lo nuestro pendiente-

-por supuesto, lo prometi y lo cumpliremos-

-asi me gusta-le beso Poseidon

En la sala, la bebita bailaba en brazos de su hermano mientras Cleo le sostenia las manitas, se veia realmente muy divertida

-creo que ya se esta acostumbrando a ustedes-dijo Lala sonriendo

-asi es, y nos gusta estar con ella-respondio Deuce

-tengo miles de planes con mi cuñadita-le beso Cleo- mi novio y yo la llevaremos al mall, la presumiremos en todos lados en cuanto se acostumbre a estar un ratito sin su mami, verdad preciosa?-

La bebita palmeaba con amor a la bella egipcia,mientras su hermanito la sostenia con cariño, parecían ya una pareja casada con un hermoso regalito, Lala sonrio con melancolía

-en verdad me gustaría unirme mas a Allysa-

-y porque no lo haces?-pregunto Deuce

-no lo se…creo que a papá no le gusta-

-porque dices eso?-dijo Cleo

-a veces pienso como si le gustara enterrar su pasado y a nosotros con el, no acordarse de que estuvo casado con mi mamá-

-no lo creo-respondio Deuce-Al es algo especial, si, pero no piensa eso, quizás piensa que tu no deseas pasar tiempo con el, o con nosotros

-pero si quiero!

-pues deberías decírselo, habla con el, y te aseguro que no tendrá inconveniente en que pases los fines de semana aquí con el-le aseguro el griego

-creeme..lo hare-dijo Ula emocionada, en eso, salio en la pantalla su One Direction favorito que pego sendo gritote, espantando a Allysa quien volteo a todos lados, dándose cuenta que no estaba su mamá y empezó a hacer pucheros soltando el llanto

-aaah genial!-dijeron Cleo y Deuce al mismo tiempo-estabamos tan cerca!-

El conde llego veloz buscando a su bebita

-ven con mamá hermosa-dijo levantándola y abrazándola posesivamente

-fue culpa de Lala!-acuso Cleo de inmediato

-perdon!-se disculpo la chica

-estaban a punto de romper el record-sonrio Poseidon

-ah una oportunidad mas., dad-pidio Deuce

-por hoy, no, págame niño

El chico saco un billete de 20 dolares de su cartera

-estan apostando?-preguntaron Al y Cleo al mismo tiempo

-por supuesto-sonrio Poseidon-siempre es bueno hacer competencias sanas!

-voy a vencerte Dad!-dijo decidido el chico-

-que bueno ver que lucran con mi bebe-respondio el conde mirándolos con desapruebo

-amorsito, todo va al fondo de la universidad de Allysa-

-claro!-

-porque sera que mi esposo no me cree?-sonrio Poseidon

-papi, iras mañana a mi fiesta?-pregunto Lala esperanzada

-claro que si cosijo-

-que planes tienen para San Valentine?-pregunto Deuce

-me alegra que preguntes eso-respondio su padre-tecnicamente mañana no celebraremos porque estaremos en la fiesta de una bella chica asi que Al y yo, dejaremos nuestra ida al cine hasta el sábado en la tarde, en donde, les pediremos a ustedes dos que cuiden a nuestra pequeña Allysa-

-mmm, interesante-dijo Deuce-si quieres que cuidemos a esta belleza…quiere decir…que confias en nosotros…

-absolutamente

-por lo cual…piensas que ya estamos preparados para cuidar de un bebito-

Terreno peligroso! Y Poseidon lo sabia que volteo hacia su hijo diciendo:

-primero te vas a graduar!

Deuce le sonrio como diciendo: "ya lo veremos"

Lala solo los veia sin comprender nada

-siempre y cuando, mañana pueda estar esta hermosa niña mas de 40 minutos sin mi-completo Al abrazando a su bebita que estaba acurrucada en el y chupándose un dedito-

-lo lograremos, ya lo veras-sonrio Cleo

-y que harán ustedes?-pregunto Poseidon a los chicos

-iremos a la fiesta de Lala y despues…mi novia y yo, estaremos un rato a solas-

Ula se tapo los oídos de inmediato

-por favor! Habemos gente inocente aquí, lo digo por Allysa y por mi-

-y mas te vale seguir asi-le pidió su padre seriamente

-ay papi! Ya te prometi que no hare cosas malas hasta que me case!-

-y ojala y sea con un vampiro-

-dad!-replico Lala

_**Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, heme aquí una vez mas, dejándoles este nuevo fic que es el penúltimo de esta 10 temporada, que rápido no lo creen! Espero que les guste, y respondo preguntas con muchísimo gusto que me dejaron en el anterior fic que, debo agradecérselos con el alma, ya que rompió records de audiencia, mis estadísticas se fueron a los cielos y eso gracias a ustedes, muchas pero muchas gracias! Respondo rápidamente:**_

_**Angel, mi país es Mexico **_

_**Pingy: si hare un fic yaoi de Jean Carlo y Fere, pero a su tiempo, todo ira de acorde a la historia y lo mas seguro es que sea hasta la otra temporada**_

_**Clara: como veras, no, la boda de Poseidon y Al es la que cerrara este ciclo 10**_

_**Tabitha: según mi historia, si tienen un hijo, pero no nos adelantemos**_

_**Gloria: un especial d Fere? Todo un fic? O solo yaoi? No puedo hacerles un fic especial porque forman parte de otra saga, y los perros de Reserva salen de vez en cuando,por lo pronto, no los pienso sacar a todos, el sacerdote es parte de Salem, asi que es el único regular en mis historias.**_

_**Maybis:si JC Y F tuvieran un hijo, Fere seria la madre porque ya lo fue de Kayron, asi que el es el que llevaría la energía y se los advierto..es PEOR que Al con las hormonas.**_

_**Y no, no existe dualidad en las mujeres vampiros, solo en los hombres, las mujeres somos perfectas :l**_

_**Blacky Yuuki: porque Steve es mas poderoso que Poseidon? Veras, en una ocasión lei que los dioses griegos basaban su poder en la admiración y veneración de los humanos, al dejar ellos de creer en tanta deidad, les resta poder, el sigue siendo el dios del mar y eso, pero el Rey de los Vampiros, tiene un poder ilimitado que lo explicare detalladamente en mi historia, si no tengo las agallas de sacar un libro, prometo pronto comenzar a subir esta mi saga personal en fiction press ya que ya tengo cuenta ahí, y en efecto, Al es muy poderoso pero su poder esta sellado por la organización.**_

_**En la otra historia sera la boda de Pose y Al, lo prometo.**_

_**JC y Fere no pueden vivir en otro lado que no sea LA, al menos para el conde porque es un Senescal principal,y no puede estar alejado del Rey, el gascon tendría que volver a tierra santa**_

_**Pikiy: Melina volverá mas adelante a MH ya que su hija estudiara en un futuro en esta escuela.**_

_**Cerezo: creo que si Fere quiere una relación sana con JC debe explicarle lo sucedido con Kayron, es lo mas prudente**_

_**Una descripción de Fere y J Carlo? Fere lo base en la imagen de Jude Law y al sacerdote en el actor, Gabriel Byrne.**_

_**También me dejaron una nota comentándome que cierta autora, de nuevo esta comenzando a criticar mis historias,la verdad, nunca me he pasado por sus one shorts, no me interesa leerlos, si ella quiere seguir molestándome con indirectas, de acuerdo, se le desea suerte, se le bendice y adelante, no voy a darle importancia a algo desagradable porque a mi , me hace feliz, hacer felices a mis lectores con esto, con historias que les parezcan entretenidas, con personajes nuevos, y si esto a la gente le molesta, yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlos o modificar mi forma de escribir,es algo con lo que naci, y que comparto con todo aquel que desee leerme, si no les gusta lo que escribo, es fácil clickear en otra historia y listo, yo sugieron a ese anónimo que me dejaron, que tampoco tu le des importancia, ignorar a veces duele mas que estar en un pleito eterno, te parece? **_

_**Wow, jamas pensé que la pareja que JC Y Fere gustara tanto, me han llegado muchos mensajes a mi face y a mi pagina y aquí, preguntándome por ellos, tratare de ir mezclándolos un poco mas, pero no mucho ya que seria crossover y si asi me llueven criticas! Imagínense si me evoco a ellos XDD**_

_**Pero alguien una vez me dijo: que la envidia, es solo la admiración encapsulada en un corazón amargado, y esa persona que me lo dijo, es la única real competencia para mi en fanfiction**_

_**Elle, mis respetos**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter!**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

El dia siguiente, el 14 de febrero, todos habíamos quedado en ir a la fiesta de nuestra amiga, su mamá le organizo tremendo festejo en su mansión que ella estaba de lo mas emocionada, el tema, obviamente fue 1D y nos regalaron camisetas del grupo a los jóvenes en cuanto entramos a la fiesta

-yo no pienso usar esto!-se quejo Heath

-pues te aguantas si quierrres estarrr aquí!-se la puso su novia afuerzas

-Abbey!pensaran que soy gay y a ti no te conviene que piensen eso de mi!-

-con que yo sepa que no es verrrdad es mas que suficiente, usala o nos vamos!-

-no pensé que estuviera mi mamá aquí-dijo el chico con cara de ._.´

-de hecho, alla esta Nadine en el lounge-

-si vino?

-y esta usando la camiseta-sonrio Abbey a su suegra saludándola de lejos, la mamá de su novio se veia muy emocionada

-que oso!-dijo Heath casi escondiéndose-mi mamá siempre me hace pasar verguenzas-

Todos los papas estaban en un lounge apartados, luciendo cada uno con su pareja,se veian mas melosos que nosotros, Hasta los mios! ( ok, eso se veia muy raro .-.) Al sobre todo, estaba de lo mas cariñoso con su marido, todo el dia había recibido obsequios de su parte, ya saben como es Poseidon de detallista que su esposo simplemente se dejaba querer, Deuce y Cleo se encargaban de Allysa y la bebe estaba de lo mas divertida con nosotros, que ni extraño a la mamá, ya que la traíamos bailando y haciendo mil de fiesta, había un mundo de gente, Lala es una de las mas populares en Monster High y todo estaba de lujo, su madre era una magnifica anfitriona, Vlad estaba algo apartado con su niñera, el pequeño no perdia de vista un solo momento a su hermana menor, y no con buenos ojos. Ine se acerco a su ex esposo

-me conseguiste una cita a ciegas?-pregunto ella molesta al oído del conde

-si-respondio el como si nada

-cariño, me permites a tu marido?-cuestiono al padre de Deuce con una sonrisa

-claro linda, llevatelo

La dama jalo al vampiro con suma fuerza

-oye!

-ven aca!

-luego me preguntas porque me divorcie de ti-replico el conde molesto

Entraron a la casa y la bella inglesa cerro la puerta

-ahora dime…porque lo hiciste?

-que cosa?

-lo de mañana

-conseguirte una cita?

-si

-es 14 de febrero!

-no…mañana ya es 15

-no ibas a salir ahora o si?

-y?

-como y? master, las mujeres suelen salir con hombres guapos este dia-

-pero yo no quiero salir con nadie-reclamo la dama

-porque no?

-por mis hijos?

-y luego?

-quien los cuidara!

-Seras o yo

-ay por favor!

-master, solo es un café, lo conoces, era mi socio en Budapest, se llama Jeremy, es super inteligente, vampiro, muy atractivo y te caia muy bien-

-pero no me atraía!

-en serio? A mi siempre me parecio extremadamente hot-respondio el vampiro haciendo una cara de "oh si!"

-acaso siempre fuiste gay?.-sonrio la dama

El conde se quedo unos segundos pensativo

-dame unos segundos y te contesto-

-aah olvídalo, llámalo y dile que no ire

-si iras

-Al!-

-que? Yo le dije que si irias, que pena que le diga que no, estaba muy emocionado

-Al….no quiero salir con nadie por un tiempo…no me interesa

El la miro fijamente

-Ine…debes salir, conocer a otros hombres, rehacer tu vida…si no es con el, con cualquier otro, pero debes hacerlo

-no lo necesito

-si lo necesitas

-claro que no!

-Ine, creeme, necesitas una buena…

-no te atrevas a decirlo-le amenazo, lo que hizo sonreir al vampiro-

-ok, pero creeme, son muy necesarias!-

-Aaah por favor-dijo ella con desagrado

-miranos a nosotros que lo hacemos 8 veces en el dia

-8?oye! cuando estabas conmigo solo querias hacerlo una vez al mes!-

-obvias razones

Ella le dio un mega sape

-ouch! Oye, que pesadita mano tienes-

-por favor…dile que no ire, no estoy interesada

-creo que despues del golpe que me diste….dicelo tu-sonrio con malicia el vampiro

-Al por favor

El suspiro

-mira…solo quiere tomar un café contigo, es un gran chico, alguien al que podría confiarle a mis hijos si te llegaras a unir con el, o con cualquier otro…pero quiero que salgas a divertirte, no que te cases si no quieres, pero..me gustaría que aceptaras su invitación

La dama lo miro por un momento

-ok…cuidarías a Lala?

-dalo por hecho!

-y a Vlady?

-uummmm-titubeo el príncipe poniendo su mano en su boca- y Seras?

-dia libre

-en serio! Aah, que lo tome otro dia

-Al…debes pasar mas tiempo con Vlady

-mañana saldré al cine con mi marido

-Al!-alzo la voz ella

-los chicos se quedaran a cuidar a Allysa, pueden ir todos a la casa y ahí podrán cuidar también de tu hijo, llegaremos temprano, lo prometo-

-porque sera que no te creo! Que tal que terminas en un motel!-

-quien crees que soy?yo en un motel-dijo el conde con aire de divo-tenemos nuestra cabaña, te acuerdas?

-entonces no ire-dijo ella decidida

-ok ok, llegaremos temprano, iremos al cine y a mas tardar a las 7 estaremos en casa, te parece?-

-lo prometes?

-palabra de Tepes-sonrio el con malicia alzando su mano izquierda

-ok, te llevare a Vlady temprano

El conde rodo los ojos con fastidio sin que su amiga se diera cuenta y salio de nuevo hacia la fiesta, ya varias chicas estaban ya rodeando a su esposo pidiéndoles que se tomaran una foto con ellas

-lo siento-sonreia Poseidon-mi marido se enoja!

-y mucho-llego el conde cruzándose de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos que las señoritas prefirieron huir que enfrentarse con el- es en serio! Te dejo un rato a solas y te acosan?

-es el precio de ser guapo-dijo el dios coqueto y tomando la mano de su esposo-te extrañe

-mas te vale-le abrazo y beso el príncipe

Mis amigas y yo nos divertimos mucho con Allysa, en toda la fiesta no lloro por su mami y hasta los chicos la cargaron bailando con ella, fue una adoracion de bebita hasta que comenzó a tallarse los ojitos y empezó a buscar a su mamita, y al no verla, solto el llanto, Deuce la llevo de inmediato con Al que le dio su biberón y se quedo profundamente dormida

-creo que paso la prueba-sonrio Poseidon

-eso parece-acepto su esposo

-que dices? La dejamos mañana?

-creo que esta a gusto con todos los chicos, podrían quedarse en casa, de todas formas, mañana nos llevaran a Vlad, Ine acepto salir con Jeremy

-en ese caso, no saldremos?

-aaah, claro que lo haremos! Creeme, ese niño no me va a detener de salir contigo al cine y si voy a dejar a mi preciosa, Vlad se queda también-

Poseidon solo sonrio moviendo la cabeza, aun no entendia esa forma de tratar al pequeño vampiro de parte de su marido.

Fue una fantástica fiesta, Cleo y Deuce nos habían invitado a todos a ir a la mansión de Poseidon al dia siguiente, cosa que todos aceptamos ya que nos encantaba estar juntos, quedamos en llevar comida, películas y algunos juegos de mesa para entretenernos, en total, fue un muy buen San Valentine, mi novio me regalo un pulsera de plata con sus iniciales y yo le di un cd y un libro por sus dos dualidades.

Al dia siguiente, Lala y su hermano estaban ya tocando en la casa de su padre,el cual le abrió la puerta personalmente

-hey-saludo con cara de dormido

-son las 3 de la tarde, Al-le regaño ella

-y seguíamos dormidos…pasen-les invito el abriendo y dándoles el paso libre

-hola papi-le beso Lala

-hola cosijo

-estas solo?

-no, Deucey no ha llegado, pero Poseidon esta con Allysa arriba

-y tu abriste?-se burlo la dama-cuando habíamos visto eso!

-Jarvis esta ocupado, preparando todo para la reunión de los chicos, tengo consideraciones, lo sabias?

-no realmente-le sonrio Ine dándole al bebe-volvere temprano por el, Lala se quedara contigo el fin de semana

-ok-acepto Al, en cuanto tomo a Vlad, este sintió a su hermano Dean dentro de su padre que le solto tremenda patada en el abdomen-oye!

-Vlady!

-no bebe!-le regañaron las dos mujeres, el niño continuo haciéndolo con mas fuerza-

-ya basta!-dijo el conde dándoselo a su hermana-llevalo a la sala o va a llorar

-si papi, ven conmigo precioso!

El rubio miro con congoja a su madre mientras su hermana lo llevaba a otro sitio, Al lo miro con desconfianza tocando su abdomen

-eso no me gusto-

_**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí dejándoles ya el segundo chapter y contestando con mucho gusto sus dudas:**_

_**Clara, es un placer responderte,y siempre las historias se les da un poco de tiempo para que vayan desarrollándose , aunque el titulo y el summary dicen de que trata, es un concurso para bebes.**_

_**Ana (la que se robo a Vlad XD) lamento decirte que si los casare y que dare mi visión propia del porque ellos no deben estar juntos, y también en las películas, Clawd sale como muy obsesionada con ella, no confía en su novia y eso a mi, no me parece adecuado, lo ponen como un niñote grandote , y realmente mi favorito siempre a sido Deuce en las películas por ser mas centrado y maduro.**_

_**Lo que están haciendo con Allysa se le llama "21 challenge" o reto de los 21 dias, es algo que se aplica en comportamiento humano para cambiar algun habito, en los bebes se aplica para asi que dejen de ser tan dependientes de su mami, en las guarderías se les pide a las mamas que vayan los 3 primeros días con el bebe , para que el niño se vaya adaptando hasta que, se acostumbre.**_

_**La saga de "the Monster High: NexT Generation" empezara, terminando esta.**_

_**Si Al fue fastidioso. Fere le dice quítate que ahí te voy. Pero Jean Carlo tiene la paciencia de un santo y si Poseidon pudo con los arranques de hormonas de su esposo, el gascon no creo que tenga problemas (XD yeah right, jajajajaja)**_

_**M3l1z4, no, Lala sigue siendo virgen, el fic que tenia antes, lo quite porque NO pertenecia a mi saga, lo hice por un pedido especial que me hicieron pero me parecio tan estúpidamente chocante la idea que lo elimine y ellos no han pasado de solo darse un beso, además Lala es muy fresa para eso,y no hara nada indebido con el lobo hasta que se casen.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-solo es un bebe, vengo temprano por el, aah y si la cita es un desastre…te matare lentamente

-diviertete-le dijo simplemente el vampiro cerrando la puerta sin dejar de mirar a su hijo-linda, voy por Poseidon, ahora bajo

-claro papi-sonrio Lala feliz de estar en casa de su padre

El dios estaba jugando de lo mas tranquilo con su bebita, quien estaba solo en pañalito, ya que su madre estaba por bañarla

-eres una avión, pelona-le decía su padre alzandola y la nena gozaba el juego

Su esposo entro

-Lala y el niño llegaron, bajas con ellos?

-claro, no hay problema-sonrio el dios dándole a su niña

-sabes, lo primero que hizo Vlad al verme…fue darme una patada en el abdomen-

-en serio

-y bastante fuerte

-crees que haya sido porque sintio a Dean?-

-absolutamente, ese niño odia a mis hijos

-vamos, es solo un bebe

-porque no me crees?-pregunto sentido

-si te creo amorsito pero me niego a pensar que algo salido de ti, sea malo

-en serio amor, que a veces pienso que no me conoces realmente-sonrio Al dandole un beso a su esposo y llevando a su nena a la ducha

El dios bajo con sus hijastros quienes estaban ya en la sala, Vlady sonrio feliz de ver al papa de Deuce que le pidio los brazos al momento

-hola monkiki-le beso Poseidon-que le pegaste a tu padre?-

-Vlady alucina a papa-se quejo Lala

-es porque no lo ve mucho, ya se acostumbrara a el-

-papa tampoco lo aprecia-

-tu padre es mas frio de lo que piensas nena

-con Allysa no-reclamo la chica al momento

-quisiera defenderlo pero realmente no se como-sonrio el dios-creo que son sentimientos diferentes, aunque no lo justifico, tratare de que el, se acerque mas a tu hermano, de acuerdo?

-me harias ese favor?-pregunto Lala esperanzada

-cuenta con ello-le beso el hombre en la mejilla

En eso, Deuce y Cleo entraron con bolsas y postres

-hola! Pensamos que ya habría mas gente aquí-sonrio la chica

-aun es temprano-contesto Poseidon-nos iremos a las 4

-perfecto, y Allysa?-

-la están bañando, yo ire a hacer lo mismo, quédense con Lala y el monkiki y ahora regreso

-ok-acepto Deuce tomando a el rubio bebe de mala gana, últimamente, el no deseaba tener contacto con el hijo de Al, aunque trataba de que nadie lo notara, Vlad parecía darse cuenta de que no era muy querido por el griego que lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de hacerlo, Cleo y Ula, habían ido a la cocina a dejar lo que habían comprado y ambos se quedaron solos

-deja de mirarme-le pidió Deuce de malas al niño

Vlad sonrio de manera maliciosa, y el novio de nuestra amiga prefirió sentarlo en un corral que habían puesto en la sala para el, media hora mas tarde, llegamos Holt y yo, habíamos ido al market con Lagoona y Gil, habíamos traido juegos de mesa y algunos video juegos rentados

-debimos traer la peli de "el conjuro"-sugirio mi novio

-olvidalo, cuando fuimos a verla, Gil no pudo dormir en 4 dias

-esta terriblemente macabra-se defendió el chico- no creo que nadie la haya visto sin sentir que le aplaudían en el oído-

-hey hola, bienvenidos-nos saludo Deuce abriéndonos la puerta

-trajimos juegos!-sonrei- y Cleo?

-adentro, pasen-

-men! Consegui el Street fighter edición especial!-dijo mi novio entusiasmado

-genial, si ellas quieren ver una película romántica, nos iremos a mi cuarto a jugar!

-olvidalo!-reclamo Cleo llegando-ustedes se quedaran a cuidar a los bebes junto con nosotras-

-aaah porque?-dijeron los chicos al momento con voz fastidiosa-

-Deuce sabe porque-respondio nuestra amiga dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su marido

-tiene razón, debemos cuidar a los niños, lo lamento nena

-oye Cleo, en serio, deberías pensar en escribir un libro que se llame: "como hacer cambiar a un hombre de parecer con una sola mirada"-bromeo Lagoona

-no es mala idea-sonrio ella

El timbre sono nuevamente y el griego abrió, Clawd había llegado ya con Heath y Abbey

-lobito!-dijo Lala corriendo a los brazos de su novio

-hola chiquita!trajimos pizza

-vegetariana?-

-por supuesto, como olvidar lo que a mi preciosa chica le gusta-le beso su novio

-no ha llegado Clawdeen?-pregunto Abbey

-no,dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, no se a donde iba con Thad-respondio Cleo dándole el biberón a Vlady-

-de seguro han de estar de románticos en algun lugar, los dos solitos-dijo Blue con picardía

-hey!no digas eso, que es mi hermana-reclamo Clawd sacando su iphone y llamándole a nuestra amiga

En eso, el papá de Deuce bajaba con su bebita, que se veia preciosa con su vestidito rosa, una coqueta banda en la cabecita y zapatitos a juego

-aaah, aquí viene la princesa de esta casa-dijo Deuce orgulloso cargando a la bebe quien le planto un besito lleno de baba a su hermano-te amo linda!

-no compres leche con zing, Al puso ya las onzas de leche en cada biberón, solo necesitas llenarlo de agua

-ya capte el mensaje, Dad-dijo Deuce con cara de ¬¬ - solo fue una vez, y no volverá a pasar-

Cleo llego cargando a la bebita

-relajate león, tu niña estará bien-

-yo confio en ustedes, mi marido no-

-pues entretenlo con algo que le haga olvidar a Allysa-le sugirió la chica alzando una ceja de forma sugerente

-ay Cleo!no le des ideas, como si no estuviera pensando solo en eso todo el dia- se quejo Deuce- le va a hacer gemelos a Al!

-solo porque tu lo sugieres leona, lo hare-

-gracias nena!-la "regaño" su novio

-que guapo te ves jefe!-le dije a Poseidon y es que realmente se veia, extremadamente atractivo

-para su deleite preciosas-nos mando un beso el dios que nos hizo sonrojarnos

-porque si yo hago eso, ni me pelan?-se quejo Heath sentido

-quierres que te lo diga como me salga o porrr orden alfabetico?-bromeo su novia

En eso, el conde bajo viéndose el doble de guapo que su marido, Allysa le pidió los brazos a su mamá de inmediato

-tu te ves mas guapote papito!-dijo Ula mandándole un beso, a lo que el vampiro respondio mandándole otro, Vlady miraba a su padre y su pareja muy atentamente sin decir una sola palabra-

-eso jamas lo negare-sonrio su marido orgulloso

-gracias…nos vamos ya?-

-si, pero deja a la niña primero

-de verdad tengo que hacerlo?-dijo Al besando a su pequeñita- es que se va a llorar

-no lo hara-le aseguro Deuce-ya todos están aquí-chicos!plan A!

Holt encendio la música a todo volumen y grito

-hey Allysa!ven a bailar nena!

La pequeñita sonrio feliz, Cleo la tomo en sus brazos y fue con ella con sus amigos, que ya le estaban haciendo fiesta a la niña

Poseidon le entrego la pañalera a su hijo, tomo a su esposo de la mano y lo llevo directo hacia la puerta de la mansion

-Allysa estará bien, nosotros nos vamos

El conde resoplo con fuerza

-ok, ya capte, vámonos

En cuanto abrieron, Thad y Clawdeen estaban de lo mas apasionados besándose sin haber tocado para entrar o tenían ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas, el príncipe y su marido se miraron uno al otro como diciendo: "que onda con estos!" asi que Poseidon los interrumpio

-disculpen!-dijo con firmeza

Ambos chicos se separaron al momento

-serian tan amables de quitarse de mi puerta para poder mi marido y yo,salir de la casa?

-si…perdón-dijo Thad apenadísimo-hola tio, como estas?

-bastante bien-respondio Al aguantándose la risa-tus amigos están adentro

-claro! Si…a eso venimos-dijo Clawdeen al momento-y sera mejor ir con ellos, con permiso!

Y mi amiga prefirió huir de la "zona del crimen" Thad se había quedado para lidiar con las bromas del papá de Deuce

-hijo, te recomiendo, que te consigas un cuarto o te des una ducha sumamente fría, señor jefe del Clan-

-por supuesto!-respondio el joven muy apenado-lo tendre en cuenta….ya se van?

-si…solo recuerda que están aquí para cuidar a Allysa, no quiero volver y que esto parezca comuna hippie-

-n..o!no Poseidon…como crees!-dijo Thad muy nervioso

Su tio tomo a su esposo de la mano

-vamos, amor, ya déjalo en paz, debemos irnos-

-aun me faltan como 100 bromas por hacerle!

-como si tu no fueras igual!-

-si, pero yo estoy casado y soy adulto-

-vamonos-le jalo con dulzura Al guiñandole un ojo a su sobrino quien entro veloz a la mansion

-hey, al fin llegas-le sonrio Deuce-

-tu padre es tremendo!-

-ja, dimelo a mi, aca estamos-

El ambiente estaba de lo mejor, Heath y Holt bailaban con Allysa quien estaba de lo mas divertida, Lala tomo a su hermanito pero el se negaba rotundamente a bailar, parecía que eso no era digno de un descendiente de los Tepes

-a donde estabas peluda?-pregunto Cleo a su amiga dándole una botella de agua-

-haciendo algunas diligencias para el clan, ya sabes que ahora Thad se dedica mas a eso

-lo se, es todo un vampiro importante-

-demasiado, asi que tengo que apoyarlo-

-ese es nuestro papel-le ofrecio nuestra capitana botanas a su amiga que tomo unas

-si, aah por cierto, mira lo que me dieron en el mall-

-que cosa?

Clawdeen saco una propaganda

-estaban invitando a todas las madres a inscribir a sus bebes en la tienda de prestigio "Gucci for babies" es un concurso para encontrar al bebe mas bello de la ciudad-

-aver!-se la arrebato Cleo-oh my Ra! El ganador se lleva mil dólares y una foto vestido de Cupidito con Annie Leivobitz! Esa fotografa es increíble!

-en serio?-dijo Clawdeen extrañada

-por supuesto! Los premios están fabulosos-nuestra amiga releyó las bases-es hoy!

-si, de echo, ella sera jurado

-si Allysa concursa…de seguro gana!-dijo emocionada

-de que hablan?-se acerco Lala bailoteando

-mira! No es fenomenal?-le mostro Cleo la propaganda

-wooow! Gucci!-dijo Ula feliz-

-asi es, no crees que …

En eso, la bebe solto el llanto, su cuñada fue hacia ella de inmediato, Vlad le había jalado la banda del cabello a su hermana asustándola

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, se los agradezco en el alma**_

_**Respondo dudas:**_

_**Ana: si, Vlad es un demonio. El heredo esa parte de Alucard, todo lo maligno esta dentro de el, aunque el estuviese con su madre, el niño esta destinado a ser un ser despreciable**_

_**Maybis: si**_

_**Betty: cuando Al se entero del nacimiento de Vlady, lo primero que vino a su mente es…eh? Como paso? Estaba asombradísimo, claro que delante de su mujer en ese tiempo tenia que fingir,pero el realmente jamas quiso tener mas hijos con Integra, en ese fic si te fijas bien, cuando sus poderes se descontrolan, en un momento de lucidez, el no recurrio a Ine si no a Poseidon, incluso lo cuido diciéndole: aléjate que el esta empezando a salir de mi, y cuando el beso a Ine, como saber que Al no se puso celoso por Poseidon en lugar de por Ine?solo el conde lo sabe aunque es obvio a quien ama realmente**_

_**Vlad odia a Allysa y Dean porque son hijos del gran amor de su vida con su padre.y si, Vlad esta absolutamente enamorado del dios, porque su padre lo concibió pensando en el. **_

_**Anon:Al es bisexual, cuando estuvo casado obviamente no lo saco a relucir mucho, pero en cuanto Poseidon apareció en su vida, se olvido de todo y se dedico solo a seducirlo, primero como su amigo, luego como su compañero hasta que lo poseyó como hombre,fue su victima sin que nadie notara su doble juego.**_

_**Ine no odia a Al**_

_**Poseidon si se lleva bien con Ine, es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. El sabe que su esposo tuvo un vida antes que el y lo acepta, Al es quien no, se avergüenza de ella.**_

_**Blacky: te prometo que pronto retomo el fic de Supernatural, yo tmbien he estado enfermita y por eso no lo continue pero ya pronto lo hare ya lo veras, tu idea me parece buena y la incluiré en la proxima saga dándote créditos,palabra de Rey Kon**_

_**De una vez advierto que este fic a los super admiradores de Lala y Vlad, que NO les va a gustar, asi que sobre aviso no hay engaño, no lo lean, aléjense de el XD y a los haters de Alucard, lo van a odiar mas.**_

_**Este personaje realmente me gusta hacerlo muy real con sentimientos crueles hacia su ex familia, me apego a su psicología personal, el es un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra, frio, calculador, cruel, despiadado que busco la forma de llegar a ser el esposo de la mandamas de Hellsing para liberarse de su prisión, cuando el amor real vuelve a su vida, decide dejar todo lo que para el, fue solo estrategia y unirse al hombre que ama, es por eso su miedo de que les suceda algo a Poseidon y Allysa, para el, son los únicos a los que realmente ama y por los que daría su vida por proteger, por eso lo hago tan débil cuando algo ocurre y el dios tiene que salir a pelear solo ,porque tiene un miedo atroz de perderlo,es un amor, demoniaco, prohibido y muy apasionado, Poseidon es un dios y ellos juntos son el complemento perfecto, quizás solo Lala sea del agrado de su padre, claro que la ama, pero de lejitos, ella debe estar con su madre y a el lo debe dejar vivir su vida,ese es su pensamiento, contrario a Vlad, que sabe que algo ocurre con el, e interiormente lo desprecia por haber sido una debilidad que tuvo con su madre y lo ataba de nuevo a ella, por eso no le importo la gestación ni su nacimiento, estaba mas interesado en Poseidon y que el volviese que en el bebe, y yo realmente disfruto hacer este vampiro, si, léanlo bien, vampiro lo mas acorde a lo que son ellos: ASESINOS. **_

_**No príncipes sobrenaturales**_

_**Quizás por eso Fere y El no se llevan nada bien, Alberto es un hombre cretino y arrogante, pero el jamas fingio amor a ninguna mujer, y si queria hijos tomaba a a quien fuera sin jugar con los sentimientos, es un misógino pero al menos es honesto, el sabe que ALucard es igual a el y le disgusta que antes haya sido el papito perfecto cuando Fere sabia que no era asi.**_

_**Con el tiempo, Al se alejara mas y mas de su familia, enterrándola en el pasado y cuidando a sus hijos que son para el, su mas preciado tesoro ya que son, el amor que siente por su esposo hecho personas**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Les mando un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-no hagas eso!.- regaño Deuce furioso al niño quitándole la bebe a Holt

-perdon men…no lo vi-

-que paso?-pregunto Cleo cargando a Allysa y calmandola

-este niño le jalo el cabello a mi hermana!-acuso el griego furioso

Lala se enojo al momento

-no lo hizo con intención, te enteras?-tomo a su hermano que estaba en brazos de Clawd, se lo había dejado a su novio mientras ella iba por una botella de agua

-ok, ya basta-mando Cleo-fue un accidente, vamos a calmarnos

-si…no hagamos un lio de esto-secunde a mi amiga-estamos pasando un buen momento

-vale-acepto Deuce pero no dejaba de mirar a Vlady que lucia nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho

-toma linda-le ofrecio Lagoona una paleta a la nena-toda tuya

-Cleo-le pidió su novio al oído-no la acerques a Vlad por favor

Su novia solo asintió obediente, Deuce le había contado lo que Dean le había revelado iba a suceder con ellos en el futuro.

Decidimos jugar monopoly despues del incidente, asi que nos sentamos en la sala, Heath aun haciéndole caras a Allysa haciéndola reir, el mal momento ya había pasado

-Cleo-dijo Ula pasándole el folleto

-oh si!no crees que Allysa podría ganar fácilmente?

-eh?-respondio ella extrañada

-que es amor?-pregunto Deuce

-un concurso de bebes, cariño! Creo que Allysa puede ganarlo con una manita en la cintura-

-por supuesto!mi hermanita es el bebe mas hermoso de este mundo!

-disculpa?-dijo Lala con molestia-pense que me lo habias pasado para que inscribiera a Vlady?

Cleo rio con burla

-es en serio?-dijo presuntuosa-el no podría ganarle a estos bellos ojos

-son azules. Gran cosa-respondio la vampirito- la mayoría de los niños americanos tienen los ojos de ese color, el los tiene verdes y son mas bellos-

-creo que debes de dejar de oir tanto a One Direction, que te nubla las ideas-ataco Deuce directamente

Nos quedamos en silencio al momento, que Cleo nos dijera algo desagradable era en cierta forma normal, pero…Deuce? Incluso Draculaura se quedo muy sorprendida, le tenia un cariño especial al griego

-que me dijiste?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

-mi hermana, NUESTRA hermana, es mas viable para ese concurso-

-se que Allysa es bella, pero Vlady es mucho mas bonito-

-como puedes decir eso? Mirala!es perfecta-

-es muy chillona!

-Vlad también

-fue una fase que ya supero

-Allysa también lo hara, es mas, mirala, esta de lo mas tranquila

La bebita estaba chupando su paleta y miraba a su hermano como diciendo ":3 si, me estoy portando muy bien"

-chicos-interrumpi-creo que los dos son bebes muy preciosos

-mi hermano es el mejor!-dijo Lala neciamente

-eso piensas?-se levanto Deuce decidido-vayamos los dos a ese concurso, los inscribimos, y que gane el mejor

-acepto!-respondio enseguida Ula

-Deucey-dijo Cleo nerviosa-tus papas se enojaran si sacamos a su bebita de la casa

-cargo con esa responsabilidad mi amor, descuida-

-y tu papa es solo Poseidon, Alucard es mio-contra ataco de nuevo la vampirito realmente enojada

-de veras quieres hablar de eso?-dijo Deuce burlon- o vamos ahora mismo al mall?

Lala tomo la pañalera de su hermano y camino decidida hacia la salida

-Clawd!-le grito

El lobo se tardo unos segundos en ponerse en movimiento

-si chiquita?

-llevame al mall-

-pero….Lala…

-al mall te dije!-repitio con una firmeza que no la creíamos capaz

-ire por una chamarra para Allysa-dijo Deuce a su novia-

-esperame!-pidio ella llevando a la bebe

Todos nos miramos unos a los otros

-creo que no debi traer esa propaganda-dijo Clawdeen

-porrque están tan molestos?-pregunto Abbey-es herrrmana de ambos

-Lala últimamente la he visto algo cambiada-conteste-como si algo la molestara…y creo que ya se que es

-Allysa-completo Blue

-asi es, el divorcio de sus padres, el nacimiento de su hermana, el que Al este preñado de nuevo, su proxima boda, todo eso a sido mucho para la antes "princesa de papá"-

-tienes razón…yo con lo que pase, no he podido estar con ella-respondio Thad algo triste y su novia le tomo la mano dándole su apoyo-y ahora con lo del clan..pero tratare de acercarme mas a mi prima, creo que lo necesita-

-si….ok…quien apuesta por Allysa?-dijo Heath de forma incoherente

Y ya iba yo a reclamar cuando todos a una levantaron la mano, riéndose

-son ustedes terribles!-me queje

-nena, estamos de acuerdo en que es horrible que ellos peleen pero…esa batalla sera interesante!y como tu no alzaste la mano, tu le vas a Vlady, asi que apuestas con nosotros-

-contra todos ustedes? Eso no es justo!-dije alarmada

-lo lamentamos Frankie, pero te nos dormiste, si Vlad gana, nosotros te invitaremos a cenar

-y si pierde?

-le dices a tu mamá que nos cocine una lasagna!

-ok-acepte no creyendo que podría ganar

Deuce buscaba entre la ropa de su hermanita algo con que vestirla para salir

-Deucey, que fue todo eso?-pregunto Cleo al entrar con el

-Lala cree que mi hermana no puede ganarle a ese bobote rubio? Esta muy equivocada!-

-pero

-pero nada, ayúdame a buscarle algo!

-Al va a enojarse si la sacamos!

-el esta con papá, y no vendrán hasta las 7., descuida, le dire que estamos en el mall-

-te aseguro que se enojara igual y no nos dejara cuidar a Allysa de nuevo y lo que queremos es que despierten a DJ!-

-Cleo!

-no Deuce, esto es tonto, no voy a discutir y menos a poner a competir a la bebita contra su propio hermano…es insano

El griego tomo aire despacio recargándose en el grandísimo closet de la niña

-nena…si tu hubieras visto la carita de Dean cuando se inyectaba la insulina, me entenderías-respondio su esposo con angustia-y ahora, cada que veo a Vlad…solo pienso en lo que le hara a mi hermano en el futuro…

Cleo miro a su esposo

-Dean es…un niño hermoso…tendra una alegría que no perdió aun cuando ese maldito demonio lo lastimo….y me lo dijo: estoy feliz por haber sido yo y no Allysa, o mis papas. Tu, Cleo o alguno de tus niños , heredo lo heroico de papá y la belleza de su madre…además, DJ lo ama como a su hermano…cuando lo lastimaron, note la angustia de perder a su tio…y si en el presente, le demuestro a todos que no es mejor que Allysa…creeme..me sentiré muy feliz

Su esposa lo escuchaba atentamente y asintio sonriendo, le paso a la bebe diciendo:

-hazte un lado y déjame buscarle un outfit perfecto a esta princesa! Que muy pronto sera una reina de belleza!

Media hora despues,llegamos a la prestigiosa tienda en donde estaban ya registrando a los bebitos,Cleo realmente se habia esmerado en el arreglo de Allysa, se veia como una muñeca viviente, todo el que la miraba pasar, detenia su andar y decian en voz baja: "viste sus ojos?" Nuestra capitana estaba orgullosa de su cuñadita quien iba muy tranquila jugando con su patito, era una bebe muy bien portada y le encantaba que la sacaran a pasear,llevaba un vaporoso vestidito color aqua con rosa y un sombrerito muy coqueto, Cleo la habia peinado y la niña se veia divina, Clawd y Lala ya estaban ahi y nuestra amiga nos miro con muy malos ojos

-creo-dijo Thad-que deberiamos separarnos en dos grupos para apoyar a Lala

-es lo mejor-acepte-Holt,vamos con ellos-

-porque? Si yo le voy a Allysa!-me reclamo

-Holt!-

-ok!ya voy

-Clawdeen-dijo Thad a su novia-vienes?

-eh, yo estoy en el Allysa team, sorry baby-

El vampiro sonrio

-ok, no hay problema

Asi que eramos,Holt, Thad y yo con Clawd y Lala en el Team Vlad

Y Lagoona, Gil, Heath, Abbey y Clawdeen con Deuce y Cleo. En el equipo rival

Si, ya lo se, no era nada justo!

Cleo se agacho a acomodarle el gorrito a la nena diciendole en voz baja

-ok mi amor, ves esa mesa? Ellos son los jueces de este concurso, te tienen que adorar de inmediato!asi que, sonrieles y despliega tu encanto

-De Nile, ella es solo un bebe, no te comprende ni una sola palabra-dijo Clawdeen mirandola extrañada

-se llama motivacion! Y son consejos de una reina de belleza, a otra-

-estas loca, en serio

Deuce cargo a su hermanita acercandose a la mesa de registro

-buenas tardes,queremos inscribir a esta preciosa bebita-dijo sonriendo

Las damas que estaban anotando a los concursantes,quedaron al momento prendadas de la semidiosa

-hola bonita!-dijo la señora-que bellos ojos tienes!

-mira esto John!-decia otra juez llamando a un caballero-en donde habias visto unos ojos tan hermosos como estos?

-son increibles-respondio el hombre acercandose-es una muñeca, como se llama?

-Allysa-dijo Cleo orgullosa

-hola Allysa-llego otra dama tomandole la manita y la bebita le sonrio coqueta-que divina estas!

-esta preciosa!

Lala escuchaba todo el coloquio haciendo malas caras

-es una semidiosa! Eso no vale

Yo solo la abrace recordandole:

-ella tambien es tu hermana

Ula respiro hondamente como deseando no recordarlo

Clawd solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo, estaba cruzado de brazos y algo alejado de su novia

-ok preciosidad, vamos a inscribirte-dijo la dama frente a ellos-cual es su nombre completo?

-Allysa Stark-Tepes-

_**Buenas noches a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo aquí el nuevo chapter y respondo comentarios con todo gusto**_

_**M3l1z4: no lo se, tendremos que esperar al futuro**_

_**Sammy: nooo, eso jamas pasara XD**_

_**Anon: -_- solo ignoralas!**_

_**Kate: Barbara Palvin es muy hermosa, si pero es mas del tipo sensual, y no concordaba con la descripción de Allysa que es de una belleza mas inocente aunque también peligrosa, y desde que vi a Alexis me parecio una mujer sumamente hermosa y la imagen perfecta de Alllysa Tepes, antes la había contemplado para ser una de las hijas del Rey pero, quedo mejor siendo hija del Dios y un sexy vampire**_

_**Como empezó mi gusto para escribir? Siempre lo he hecho, toda mi vida, es ya parte de mi existencia **_

_**Leidy: yo también lo creo ._.**_

_**Gracias por sus opiniones y espero sus reviews**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey kON**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

-Allysa Stark-Tepes-

-tu eres...

-su hermano, aqui esta mi identificacion-dijo Deuce sacando su cartera y entregandosela a la dama, nuestro amigo le dio la credencial de la escuela y en ella venia el nombre de sus padres, Poseidon la habia firmado tambien.

-bien,cuando le toque pasar al escenario, tu debes ir con ella

-no puedo ser yo?-pidio Cleo al momento, amaba las pasarelas

-lo siento, como el la registro, debe ser su hermano

-aah genial!-dijo nuestra capitana sentida- si estabamos las dos en el escenario, de seguro ganabamos!-

-Allysa es la que participara, no tu, ilogica!-le regaño Clawdeen

-ten tu numero preciosa-dijo la dama a Allysa-y mucha suerte

-gracias-sonrio Deuce-te toco el 13,es un numero de buena suerte!

-creo que todos esos niños ya deben irse a su casa, porque nosotros tenemos a la ganadora!-decia Heath entusiasmado y las mamas de los otros concursantes les miraban muuy feo

-Heath-le regaño Abbey-estas haciendo Bullying de exclusion a los bebes!-

-solo digo la verdad, amor!-

Deuce miraba desafiante a Lala quien estaba con Vlad en brazos y el cual no perdia un solo momento de vista, a su bellisima hermana

En el cine mientras tanto, los papas de Allysa estaban en otras cosas,menos, en estar viendo la pelicula,Poseidon gozaba enormemente de tener a su esposo solo para el, en total oscuridad y sin niños alrededor

-que pelicula es?-pregunto el vampiro entre apasionados besos-

-no tengo una sola jodida idea-respondio su pareja deleitandose con su cuello-te amo

-y yo a ti, pero...creo que debemos ver la trama, al menos para saber de que trato-

-no-dijo el dios mordiendo a su esposo-no me interesa, solo tengo una cosa en mente y no es precisamente ver a un mal actor en pantalla grande

-y si mejor nos vamos?-pregunto seductoramente el vampiro

-amorsito si lo dices en serio, te amare mucho mas!-

-podemos ir a la cabaña-

-esta muy lejos!

-entonces a donde?

-hay un elegante motel a 3 cuadras

-quien crees que soy?-dijo el conde indignado

-se lo cuquis que te pones, cielo, pero tu marido anda mega urgido, asi que tu decides si lo hacemos aqui mismo-

Al sonrio besandolo

-ok. Yo estoy igual, vamos, pero si le cuentas a alguien de esto...

-me disfrazo de minion!-respondio Poseidon levantandose de prisa y tomando a su esposo de la mano, tecnicamente corria hacia la salida,el cine,se encontraba dentro del enorme mall, ya afuera Poseidon abrazo a su esposo diciendole:

-siempre a sido mi fantasia el tenerte en un motel, lo sabias?

Al le atrajo mas a si, abrazandolo por el cuello y besandolo

-en serio?

-si, no te dije? Cuando estabas casado con Ine tenia ganas de llevarte a uno para que fueras infiel conmigo-

-eso suena tan excitante y provocativo-le beso el vampiro emocionado siendo abrazado con fuerza por su pareja

-es bueno saberlo ahora-les interrumpio una voz

Ambos hombres voltearon y la bella inglesa los miraba sonriendo

-heeey linda-dijo Poseidon apenado-no escuchaste lo que dije verdad?

-todo de hecho

-good!

-hola Jeremy-sonrio Al saludando al caballero que venia con la dama y que tenia un aspecto distinguido, era de cabello castaño claro,ojos de color, pulcramente vestido y rostro amable

-buenas tardes Al

-conoces a mi esposo?

-por supuesto, señor Stark

-hola Jeremy-sonrio-van al cine? La pelicula es un asco-

-en serio? y cual vieron?-pregunto Ine

Los dos hombres se miraron sonriendo, ni idea tenian de cual habian escogido

-todas las peliculas son un asco esta temporada-se salio por la tangente Poseidon-ninguna vale la pena

-tomaremos en cuenta su critica-sonrio Jeremy

-bueno,nosotros nos vamos-dijo Al tomando a su esposo de la mano-diviertanse

-porque no toman una copa con nosotros?-pregunto el caballero

-el no puede beber-respondio Poseidon

-me entere, felicidades-

-gracias-sonrio Al

-pero un cafe si lo aceptan no?-

-ustedes ya lo tomaron?-

-no, fuimos a una exposicion de arte en el museo, muy interesante, se las recomiendo-dijo Ine

-no gracias, paso!-respondio al momento el principe,una de las tantas cosas que le molestaban a Al cuando estuvo casado con la dama, era su pasion por el arte, la opera e infinidad de cosas mas que ahora, que se habia divorciado, no tenia intencion, de volver a retomar

-se que nunca te gustaron-reclamo la dama-pero, a menos que tengan otros planes, acompañenos a tomar una taza de cafe-

-hay una muestra en Un local llamado Brazillian, hay unos tan fuertes que dicen, no duermes en dias-sonrio Jeremy

-interesante-respondio Poseidon mirando a su esposo- amor?

-eh...no se tu baby-

-vamos! Tambien fue el dia de la amistad,y es justo que pasen la tarde con nosotros, nos acompañan?-pregunto la inglesa en un tono que claramente decia un "vengan!"

No les quedo de otra mas que aceptar y ya resignados, caminaron junto con ellos hacia el local, Ine sonreia victoriosa de haberle arruinado los planes a su ex y sobre todo, que se vengaba ya, de haberle conseguido una cita a ciegas

-que tu nunca ibas a moteles?-le dijo en voz baja cuando Jeremy entablaba conversacion con el dios del mar

-voy a matarte lentamente-dijo Al furioso

-ah vamos querido, me la debias!-

-es tu cita, no mia

-el es tu amigo,no voy a decirle que no quiero a mi ex marido cerca o si?-

-fine! Solo una taza de cafe y me llevo a mi esposo, creeme, realmente necesito a Poseidon a solas!asi que, solo apoyame cuando diga que el y yo nos vamos-

-trato hecho-sonrio la inglesa

Lala mientras tanto, en el concurso, trataba por todos los medios de peinar a Vlady pero el bebe era tan amargado que no dejaba de pegarle a su hermana para que lo dejara en paz

-no! Solo los bebes feos no se dejan peinar-le regañaba Ula

El volvio a pegarle con fuerza

-Lala, dejalo ya-le pidio Clawd-vas a hacerlo enojar mas

-se debe de ver mas bonito de lo que esta!-

-tu hermano es lindo, no necesita que lo estes peinando tanto, no es un poodle

-gracias por la comparacion-dijo furiosa

-quieres que te ayude?-intervine al momento

-si!gracias Frankie,eres la unica que me entiende!

Clawd solo rodo los ojos y prefirio acercarse a mi novio

-me molesta que se porte asi

-entiendela men-dijo Holt-a sido dificil para ella, debes darle tu apoyo, es lo que hacemos los hombres,jamas las entenderemos, pero deben saber, que siempre estaremos para ayudar

-creo que tienes razon

-siempre la tengo aunque Frankie lo niegue

El lobo solo suspiro mirando hacia los demas, Cleo estaba dandole el biberon a Allysa quien estaba en brazos de su hermano

-faltan 10 minutos para su horario de comida pero decidi darle ya su bibi porque si no, llorara en el escenario y tendremos que irnos a casa

-bien pensado linda-le sonrio Deuce orgulloso-te has vuelto una experta en cuidar bebes

Cleo se sonrojo

-debo comenzar a aprenderlo todo, si deseamos tener a DJ con nosotros-

-descuida, ya te dije que aun no me doy por vencido-

-se que lo lograras-le sonrio su esposa besandole

La conductora del evento le pidio a todos que llevaran a sus bebes detras del improvisado escenario ya que estaban por comenzar

Todos aplaudimos a nuestros dos amigos y nos sentamos juntos, no ibamos a comenzar una batalla por los bebes

En la cafeteria, Jeremy habia pedido una linda mesa para cuatro, era un elegante y fino lugar, el dios tomo asiento a lado de su esposo mientras el socio de Al, le abria educadamente la silla a la dama, en eso, fue a saludar a unos conocidos

-como va la cita?-pregunto Poseidon

-mmm, nada mal-dijo ella-es un hombre sumamente caballeroso,no como tu-le palmeo la dama el antebrazo a su ex esposo-

-soy sumamente cretino y lo sabes-respondio el conde como si nada-era por obligacion que tenia que ser lindo contigo,no porque me naciera-

-gracias por eso!

-anytime-sonrio con malicia el conde-

Su socio volvio y con el, un mesero preguntando la orden

-me permiten hacerlo por ustedes?-cuestiono educadamente

-claro-sonrio Ine

-confiare en ti-acepto Poseidon

-yo no bebo cafe, pero, tomare un te helado

-anotalo entonces amigo y deseo que le traigas a mis invitados, las muestras de tus mejores cafes, y tus mas deliciosos postres-

-enseguida señor-

-los van a disfrutar

-sin duda-acepto el padre de Deuce que veia como el joven deseaba ganarse la admiracion de la dama.

-Asi que otro bebe-pregunto Jeremy al conde

-si,uno mas-sonrio Al que amaba hablar de sus niños-anteriormente pensaba que solo iba a tener a Lala y mirame con dos -

-tres-aseguro Ine-nunca cuentas a Vlady

-oh, es cierto, lo olvide

-muy gracioso!

-a que clan perteneces?-interrumpio Poseidon la incipiente pelea-

-vivo en Nueva York y viajo a Budapest, mi familia es de alla,asi que reparto simpatias en ambos

-se puede?-pregunto el dios a su esposo

-si, un vampiro puede estar en dos clanes si viaja mucho

-interesante

-supe que te uniste al clan real, Al

-por supuesto, soy un Perro de Reserva al igual que mi marido, si iba a hacer algo,tenia que ser a lo grande-

-me alegro por ti y tu familia

-es que ahora si tengo que pensar en mis bebes-

Ine le miro molesta, como "ahora si?" Acaso antes no lo hacia?

En el concurso,ya habian pasado varios bebes, algunos lindos, otros no tanto

-ese esta feo con ganas!-dijo Heath groseramente que Abbey tuvo que codearlo-nena, no me vas a decir que es lindo!?miralo! Mordera?

-no seas ilogico-le regañe-no hay bebe feo

-amor...algunos si estan feitos-dijo Holt-

_**Hola! De nuevo yo subiendo este nuevo chapter que espero les este gustando la historia, sera algo corta porque ando algo ocupada con tareas y proyectos D:**_

_**En fin, aquí vamos a responder preguntitas y comentarios**_

_**Italia:claro que Al tenia que cambiar,el escogio tener otra familia, se enamoro de otra persona y eso hace que cambien las cosas, preguntale a cualquier hijo de padres divorciados si no sucede asi, el no va a ser el mismo, es imposible, ahora tiene otras prioridades y se deben de comprender aunque no lo entendamos y Deuce, tiene genes de Maddie! Osea que se pone bien "gua gua" cuando es necesario XD, y a mi también me da Lala igual :l ok no :k**_

_**Brenda: todas las preguntas con respecto a los chicos en un futuro como padres,serán respondidas en la proxima saga **_

_**Ariel: lo mismo, todo lo que suceda con los chicos de MH y sus hijos, serán respondidos en la proxima saga que ya pronto estará aquí.**_

_**Cerezo: creo que Fere sera mas creepy que comer helados como antojo XDD**_

_**Alguien me preguntaba si veo Supernatural, la respuesta es SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Amo esa serie, en Dean base al hijo de Al y Pose, porque es super guapo, y el dijo una vez que se apellida Stark cuando es agente de FBI, eso me encanto! Es una gran serie con un super fandom, también veo Teen Wolf y Shipeo a Stony con fervor tengo la serie animada de Disney de Avenger Assemble y obviamente Monster High.**_

_**Les mando un beso**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-mejor no critiques que no sabes como seran los tuyos

El me abrazo robandome un beso

-si viene de ti, de seguro sera lindo-

Ok, verguenza al mil por ciento!

Era el turno de Vady de subir al escenario,Lala lo llevaba en brazos y aunque lo trato de hacer reir, el niño estaba instalado en mega serio, no le saco ni una sonrisa, nosotros le aplaudimos con fuerza ya que apoyabamos a los dos

-vamos amorsito-le pedia su hermana-diles adios a los jueces

El rubiecito sonrio de manera a mi parecer algo maliciosa y saludo con su manita a las personas que le sonrieron saludandolo a su vez, al menos, habia hecho algo simpatico en el escenario

Draculaura bajaba sumamente feliz con Vlady en sus brazos, y Deuce era el siguiente

-supera eso, Gorgon!-dijo vanidosa-los jueces amaron a mi hermano

-si, pues espera a ver lo que hace la mia-le regreso el griego

Al oir el nombre de su hermana, Deuce subio al escenario con ella, mis escandalosos amigos gritaron emocionados, más Cleo que decia orgullosa:

-esa es mi niña!-

Allysa desplego su encanto en escena, sonreia de manera preciosa a todos y comenzaron los comentarios de parte del publico: que bella! Que linda! Que blanca es! Mira esos ojos! Ya que el vestidito que traia le hacia lucir mas su bello color, la fotografa estrella que habia sido invitada, hablo al oido a uno de los jueces el cual asintio, la dama parecia admirada de la belleza de la nena

Deuce le hablo al oido

-vamos mi vida,se que podemos vencer a Vlad, ayudame, hazlo por Dean-

La nena sonreia y miraba a todos, cuando su hermano le dijo:

-Allysa,hazle unos ojitos a los jueces

La pequeña diosa parpadeo coquetamente frente a las personas que soltaron un "aaaaah!" De admiracion, Se los habia echado al bolsillo

-eso es mi pequeñita!-le aplaudia Cleo emocionada como si fuera una madre orgullosa-

Deuce sonreia victorioso y bajaba del escenario mientras su hermanita decia adios con su manita, los jueces la adoraron

-no puedo creerlo-decia Lala furiosa

El griego paso a su lado diciendo:

-eso es princesita de mama, ya tienes ese titulo en la bolsa!-

Allysa obviamente habia pasado a la segunda ronda, ya solo quedaban 8 bebitos, y sorpresivamente, Vlad tambien habia sido escogido, Cleo volvio a cambiar a su cuñada en el baño, peinandole los pequeños pelitos lo mejor posible que la nena estaba de lo mas tranquila, pero oh oh, Allysa comenzo a buscar por todos lados, ya habia pasado suficiente tiempo sin su mamá que empezo a hacer pucheros

-no no no!-pedia Cleo-no comiences mi amor!

La bebe solto el llanto

En el mismo mall, pero del otro lado, estaba la cafeteria en donde estaban Poseidon y Al, el cual, en cuanto Allysa comenzo a llorar, se puso en alerta al instante sintiendo a su bebe

-que pasa amor?-pregunto Poseidon

-no oyes?

-que?

-es Allysa

-cariño, ella esta en casa y nosotros aqui, como puedes oirla?

-es que esta llorando-

-Al..

-podrias mandarle un mensaje a Deuce? Solo para saber si todo esta en orden

El dios lo miro, El conde dejaba su iphone en casa para asi evitar estar hablando por su hija cada 10 minutos, el papa de la bebita saco su telefono mandandole un what's a Deuce que respondio al momento:

"TODO ESTA PERFECTO"

El cual le mostro a su marido

-lo ves?

Al se quedo algo contrariado, pero culpo a sus ansias por estar con su hija de haberla escuchado llorar

Cleo salia veloz del baño con Allysa envuelta en llanto

-que paso?-pregunto Deuce preocupado

-extraña a su mamá

-ay no!no ahora mi amor!

-te acuerdas como se nos puso? Deucey, yo no quiero que de nuevo se ponga asi

-podemos hacer algo?-pregunto Lagoona

-hagamosle fiesta!-sugirio Cleo

Y todos comenzamos a hacerle gestos y a decir su nombre a bailar como locos que todos se nos quedaban mirando muy raro,Allysa seguia inconsolable,parecia que nos queria decir: "ya callense! Quiero a mamá!"

Lala reia feliz al ver lo que pasaba

-si! Lo sabia, Allysa ya comenzo su etapa codependiente, el triunfo es nuestro!

Clawd la miro bastante decepcionado, saco una paleta de su chamarra y se acerco a Deuce diciendo:

-men, dasela, con eso se le pasa

-crees?-pregunto el griego preocupado

-en serio, prueba y veras

Deuce abrio la paleta de inmediato y se la dio a la bebita

-mira amor! Quieres una?

Allysa dejo de llorar y tomo con su manita el dulce, Cleo la ayudo a llevarsela a la boca y comenzo a comersela de buen grado, todos respiraron aliviados

-genial!

-que salvada!

Deuce le sonrio a su amigo diciendo:

-gracias Clawd! Te debo una-

-por nada men, a la familia se le ayuda

El griego palmeo a su enorme amigo mientras Lala le reclamaba

-Clawd! Para que les ayudas?

-no peleare con mi amigo ni con TU hermana por un concurso de bebes, Draculaura, eso es ilogico, y tu tambien deberias de pensar lo mismo

Mi amiga se quedo algo pasmada por la forma en que su novio le hablo, Vlad le dedico una mirada bastante intensa al lobo que este solo decidio no darse por aludido pero Thad si lo noto, ahora era jefe del clan, e iba a vigilar mas detalladamente a su primo menor, algo no estaba nada bien con el.

En el restaurant todo estaba de lo mas cordial, Jeremy era un estupendo conversador y se conecto al momento con Poseidon, el padre de Deuce tenia ese don, de llevarse bien con todos, Ine y Al trataban de seguir la conversación hasta que la rubia le pregunto al conde por lo bajo:

-como esta eso de que ahora si te preocupas por tus bebes?

-es exactamente lo que escuchaste

-antes no lo hacias?

-tu sabes que siempre he cuidado de Lala y toda la vida lo hare-

-pero jamas quisiste entrar a un clan

-cual es el problema? Ya estas dentro de uno, no?

-porque no lo hiciste antes?-pregunto Ine en voz baja

El conde resoplo molesto cruzándose de brazos , su marido lo abrazo pegándolo mas a el, cosa que relajo al vampiro, la dama no se iba a conformar hasta que no le diera una respuesta satisfactoria.

De vuelta al concurso, Vlady estaba ya fastidiado de estar como muñeco de exhibición arriba del escenario que comenzó a ponerse inquieto

-tranquilo amor-le pedia Lala

El niño le dio tremendo golpe en la cara a su hermana, ya bastante harto de todo ese asunto, que comenzó a llorar, nuestra amiga se puso nerviosa y bajo de inmediato

Todas nos quedamos mirando una a la otra

-yo ire con ella-dijo Clawdeen

-yo también-me ofreci- veremos si Vlady esta bien

-de acuerdo-acepto Cleo

Enseguida, Allysa subia al escenario, comiendo su paleta se veia sumamente adorable, los jueces le saludaron y ella se saco el dulce de la boca, ofreciéndoselos tiernamente, esa niña tenia muchísimo ángel

Lala estaba con Vlady calmándolo, el niño estaba llorando a grito abierto

-que tiene?-le pregunte

-tiene hambre, se me olvido darle de comer-dijo preocupada

-Como crees!-

-soy una pésima hermana

-esperame aquí-le dije

-a donde vas?

-Cleo trae la pañalera de su cuñada, de seguro trae un biberón

-pero no comen igual!

-a de tener leche extra en algun contenedor, no tardo

-pero…-tartamudeo Lala aunque yo ya iba rumbo con mis amigos

-que pasa?-le pregunto Clawdeen

La vampirito suspiro

-no creo que me quiera ayudar…despues de todo-

-claro que lo hara!

-lo dudo-respondio Lala bajando sus ojitos de forma triste.

-oye…que es lo que pasa contigo? Porque empezaste esta competencia? Allysa es también tu hermana

-ya lo se-dijo con fastidio-todo mundo me recuerda que la perfecta Allysa es mi hermana! En su fiesta la gente no dejaba de decirme: ay Lala, que linda esta tu hermanita, que orgullo, cuidala mucho! Etc. Y Vlady? Porque nadie se acuerda de el?

-claro que lo hacemos-le aseguro su amiga

-no,desde que esa niña nacio, nadie menciona a mi hermano, ni siquiera mi padre!-

Clawdeen suspiro, sabia que en el fondo, Lala tenia razón, se acerco lentamente y puso sus manos en sus hombros

-oye…aunque no lo creas, todos, los apreciamos muchísimo a ustedes dos, no por ser hijos de Al o Ine…si no porque eres una de mis mejores amigas…y también adoramos a Vlad porque fue el primer bebe que nacio en nuestra familia-

-si pero…Deuce…-

-entiendelo, es su hermanita menor, lo que tu sientes por el tuyo, el lo siente por Allysa…solo la esta protegiendo

-es que a veces creo que odia a Vlady

-ah vamos Lala! Si hay alguien mas amable en este mundo es precisamente Deuce, aun no se como es que Cleo se lo amarro de esa forma pero, el es un caballero y siempre podras contar con el

-tu lo crees?

-te lo aseguro, pero debes de parar este asunto de competencia entre ellos, Tambien son hermanos …aunque Vlady alucine a Allysa, lo son-

La chica asintió con cierta tristeza, también había peleado con su novio por el dichoso concurso, y tenia que arreglar las cosas con Clawd, en eso, yo volvi con Cleo a mi lado

-toma-le ofrecio un biberón-tiene el doble de leche-

-gracias-respondio la vampirito apenada

-ven a sentarte o te puedes cansar, anda

Ella solo asintió y se dejo conducir por nuestra capitana que la abrazo cariñosamente

Los jueces del concurso pidieron algunos minutos para buscar un ganador, Deuce paseaba a su hermanita de un lado a otro,la nena miraba a todo mundo con curiosidad olvidándose un momento de que su mamita no estaba a su lado

-ojala y no tarden mucho-decia ansioso- o mi princesa volverá a llorar

-esperemos que no-dijo Thad a su lado-men, una pregunta…

-dime

-no vayas a creer que estoy loco

-un poco tarde al pedirme eso-sonrio Deuce

-ok…eh…piensas…que Vlady…es un poco…maligno?

_**Hola que tal, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter y contestamos dudas:**_

_**Tsunayuki 28, no me ofendes en lo absoluto , claro que no, es tu opinión muy libre y la acepto, pero yo jamas baso mis personajes en animes, a menos para adaptarlos a mis historias tal como las cuento, como veras a Alucard, deje de lado la versión japonesa para adaptarla a una humana,igual los chicos de MH cada uno tiene en mi cabeza una base humana y no de caricatura, asi trabajo yo, es mucho mas real como escritora, avocarlos al anime a mi en lo personal, me parece chocante, no me gusta hacerlo, y discúlpame si tampoco tengo tacto es que también soy asi , amo el anime, si, soy Otaku de corazón, pero cuando escribo, jamas lo pienso como ese genero.**_

_**Maybis: no se si conozcas al personaje de Demian Thorn, el de la profecía, ese personaje es la reencarnacion de Satanas en la tierra. De bebe, el era extremadamente hermoso, lindo y tierno, pero como va creciendo, va sacando su lado maligno, bueno, Vlad, va a hacer ver a Demian, como un bebe de kínder por que sera el doble de malvado, el no quiere a nadie, es un demonio y como tal, no tiene sentimientos por su madre y por su hermana y si le llegasen a estorbar. Juralo que las va a eliminar**_

_**Pero no nos adelantemos aun XD**_

_**Jeremy esta basado en Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye de los Avengers) a mi me encanta, es guapísimo! Y yo suelo rolear con el en el RP de los vengadores y era justo que lo metiera a mis historias :l**_

_**Esta historia ya esta terminada asi que solo falta subirla, la ultima de esta temporada va a ser un fic mas light, mas de broma porque la penúltima temporada, vendrá demasiado cargada de emociones, creo que en dos temporadas mas, termino esta saga y nos vamos a Fictionpress! Yujuuu!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-thank you!-dijo el griego aliviado-hasta que al fin alguien piensa igual que yo!

-entonces tengo razón

-desde cuando lo notaste?

-desde que miro a Clawd con unos ojos nada que ver con un bebe-

-si, se a lo que te refieres, crees que sea de peligro?

-no lo se, es hijo de mi tio, el tiene mucha maldad dentro de su ser, ahora cambio gracias a tu padre pero antes, era realmente demoniaco-

-si, ya lo sabia, que haremos con respecto a Vlady?

-vigilarlo, dia y noche y si algo esta mal, comunicárselo al Rey

-trato hecho-acepto Deuce

El conde mientras tanto, en el restaurant, había ido al sanitario de los hombres a lavarse las manos y saliendo de el, fue interceptado por su ex esposa

-que quisiste decir con eso?

-con que?-pregunto como si nada

-que ahora si cuidas a tus bebes

-mmm, lo que oiste

-Al

-master?

-porque haces a un lado a Lala y a Vlad?-le pregunto directamente

El conde suspiro

-Draculaura sigue siendo mi niña…

-y Vlad?

El vampiro la miro fijamente.

-lo aborrezco-respondio sincero

La inglesa se quedo en shock

-porque?es tu hijo

-lo se…por eso mismo…yo no queria tener mas hijos contigo, por culpa de una maldita follada salio eso, y no debio pasar, estuviste a punto de hacerme perder a Poseidon-

-estas demente?-le reclamo la mujer-yo no tuve la culpa!

-Ine, porque estas tan sorprendida? Siempre has sabido que tu hijo no me interesa en lo mas minimo, es mas, no soporto que este cerca de mi bebita, y te voy a pedir de favor que no lo vuelvas a llevar a mi mansión, no lo quiero tampoco cerca de mi marido

-acaso piensas que te lo puede robar?-sonrio la dama con desprecio

-ah no querida eso jamas….pero no pienso correr ese riesgo, asi que, ¿querias sinceridad de mi parte? Ahí la tienes, para mi ,Vlad no es hijo mio, jamas quise que viniera la mundo y no sabes como odio cada particula de el-

-es bueno saber lo que opinas, Vlad-dijo la dama fríamente-descuida, ya no te obligare a que lo veas como a un hijo y yo le dire que su padre, es otra persona-

-mejor…vas a ir por el pronto?

-en cuanto termine mi cita…

-de acuerdo, porque voy a casa por mi princesa, no por tu chiquillo-

Ine resoplo furiosa

-eres un cretino!

-tu me has conocido siempre como soy…no se porque te sorprendes, antes despedazaba enemigos a tu voz, ahora quieres que sea el papito amoroso como un despreciable mortal? Soy el primer vampiro de este mundo! El primer asesino perfecto, y no pienso fingir mas, no con tus hijos!-

-has cambiado mucho…-dijo la dama con tristeza

-porque ahora soy mamá-respondio al momento- y voy a proteger a mis bebes de cualquier posible enemigo, ellos son todo mi mundo, algo muy mio, que nacio del profundo amor que le tengo a su padre, no te das cuenta? Un demonio como yo…que lidero ejércitos enteros de destrucción y muerte, que asesino por igual a mujeres, ancianos, bebes y hombres de la manera mas sanguinaria, pudo concebir y hacer nacer…a una hermosa bebita, ni idea tienes de lo que eso significa para mi…eso si es un milagro que me hace creer que al fin, despues de tantos siglos, Dios me ha perdonado y me manda a la familia que tanto desee…tu en un principio solo me viste como una posesión valiosa de tu organización, tu sirviente leal y jamas has cambiado tu parecer-

-aun eres la mascota de Hellsing-le recordó

-y jamas fui otra cosa para ti…o si?

La mujer no pudo sostenerle la mirada

-lo ves?-sonrio el-tambien la gran Integra tiene sus secretos

-mi padre me lo advirtió, que jamas te liberara, se que me odias por eso-

-no te odio-respondio Al al momento- se mi lugar en tu vida y tu siempre seras la madre de mi hija, mas no esperes que trate a tu otro niño como algo mio que por el diablo no es asi…

-ya te dije que no lo espero

-bien..una cosa mas…

-ahora que?-pregunto la inglesa con firmeza

-quiero que le entregues el sello a mi esposo-

-Nunca-afirmo Ine-tu, nos perteneces-

El conde rodo los ojos con fastidio no deseando continuar mas la discusión

-ya te lo dije antes-continuo ella-…eres el perro de Hellsing

El vampiro había caminado ya y en cuanto la oyo, volteo con una sonrisa sardónica diciendo:

-cuidado Master….se de muchos perros que han matado a su amo…y si deseas morir….solo llamame

Y volvió hacia la mesa dejando a la dama bastante furiosa , Al llego abrazando a su esposo y besándo su mejilla le pidio:

-nos vamos ya, cariño?

-claro amor!-respondio el dios al momento, ambos hombres se despidieron y salieron del local rumbo a su casa.

Los jueces habían entregado ya el sobre con los resultados, todos estábamos bastante nerviosos por oir quien había ganado, Vlady se había dormido ya por la leche, Allysa traía su chupon en su boquita y ya estaba dando muestras de cansancio, ya que se tallaba sus ojitos, Deuce la movia para distraerla

-y la ganadora es…-decian haciendo el momento de emoción-….Allysa Stark

Todos gritamos emocionados y creo que hasta tiramos algunas sillas, Deuce besaba a su hermanita quien lucia toda confundida, le colocaron una pequeña tiarita , le entregaban el cheque, un diploma y su trofeo a su hermano que lucia orgulloso de la preciosidad que tenia en sus brazos

-lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor!-llego Cleo a su lado besándola y cargándola dándole vueltas a la bebita-

Lala se acerco a ella dándole un tierno besito

-felicidades preciosa-dijo sincera-mereces esa corona

Deuce abrazo a Lala quien se veia realmente arrepentida, que incluso le ayudo con Vlady a cargarlo, la prestigiosa fotógrafa se acerco a ellos

-tu hermanita es divina, tráela mañana a mi estudio y le hare su sesión

-gracias! –dijo el griego tomando la tarjeta que le daba la dama

Todos felicitamos a la nueva reinita de belleza cuando de pronto, Allysa no pudo mas, y solto el llanto, ya había sido muuucho tiempo sin su mami a su lado

-chicos-dijo Deuce a todos nosotros- nueva misión: ir a casa !

Y salimos veloces del mall a llevar a la bebita con su madre.

Poseidon y el conde habían llegado primero a la mansión, todo estaba en silencio y obviamente no había nadie en ella

-en donde estarán todos?-dijo el dios extrañado de no encontrarnos en la sala principal.

Al comenzó a ponerse nervioso, corrió hacia la habitación de su hija, la abrió al momento y no la encontro ahí, ok, el vampiro estaba comenzando a frikearse

-no esta aquí!-le grito a su marido

Poseidon sacaba su iphone tratando de llamar a Deuce, Al iba hacia su propio cuarto y al de su hijastro y en ninguno había rastros de su bebe.

-no hay nadie!-dijo ya en pánico

-Deuce no contesta-colgo el dios furioso

El vampiro bajo ya bastante colérico

-en donde demonios esta mi bebe?-cuestiono furioso, sus ojos estaban ya totalmente color rojizo, sus poderes estaban por descontrolarse

-Al-dijo su marido notando la energía que salía de el

-en donde esta Allysa?

-calmate!-le pidió con firmeza abrazandolo, sabia que si no lo hacia, el antiguo conde Dracula iba a surgir buscando a su niña y no iba a ser nada divertido, en eso, escucharon un llanto de bebe, AL volvió en si, corriendo hacia la puerta, Cleo traía a Allysa en brazos y nosotros veníamos detrás de ellas, el príncipe tomo a su beba de inmediato

-mi amor!-le decía besándola y abrazandola fuertemente-que susto tan terrible me diste-

La nena se acurruco de inmediato en el pecho de su madre

-en el nombre de Merlin,a donde carajos estaban?-nos regaño Poseidon

-Dad…lo lamento,fue culpa mia, yo me lleve a la niña

-Deuce!por poco y este se me desata como el loco empalador! Nunca, nunca hagas eso,cachorro, tenemos muchos enemigos que desean quitarnos a Allysa…nos diste un susto de muerte!-

-lo lamento

El conde protegia celosamente a su bebita acariciándola y besándola, Vlad los miraba fijamente sin perder un solo detalle,Poseidon se acerco a besar a su nena

-por dios pelona…pensé lo peor-

-lo lamento , dad…

-a donde fueron?-pregunto aun muy serio-

-fuimos a un concurso-respondi

-a donde?

Por respuesta, Deuce sacaba el trofeo, la tiara y el diploma de ganadora de su hermana

-un concurso de belleza de bebes, Allysa lo gano-

-como?-dijeron ambos hombres

-no había bebe que le hiciera sombra-dijo Cleo orgullosa-excepto Vlady claro esta

-debatible-respondio Al tomando el diploma-

-porque meten a mi bebe a esos concursos? Son malos para su autoestima! No quiero verla como esas locas de la televisión que visten a las niñas como coristas de las Vegas y..

-gano mil dólares

-esto lo hacen cada año?-cambio de pronto el dios al ver el cheque-wow!mira amor, mil dólares! Podemos explotarla!

-cariño-dijo el conde mirándolo severo

-y lo mejor, Annie Leibovitz la fotografiara mañana! No es genial?-dijo Cleo entusiasmada

-chicos, les agradezco que hayan llevado a mi niña ahí, y otro dia se las presto con mucho gusto, pero por favor, a la proxima, avísenme antes,me asuste terrible al no ver a mi hija en casa-

-lo sentimos Al, en serio-respondio Clawdeen por todos

-bien, creo que esta princesa desea ir a su cuna-sonrio el vampiro besando a su bebe-vienes amor?

-claro…y ustedes,festejen el triunfo de Allysa, va por mi cuenta

Todos gritamos emocionados y fuimos al cuarto de juegos, Lala miraba con cierta nostalgia, como su padre abrazaba y besaba a su bebita llevándola hacia su habitación con su esposo a su lado cuidandolos, dio un largo suspiro y nos siguio, su lugar ya habia sido ocupado por la bella semidiosa y eso tenia que aceptarlo.

Compramos pizza, hamburguesas, hot dogs y nos dispusimos a ver películas de terror, todos juntos, acostados en el enorme salón de cine de la mansión.

Al le conto lo sucedido con su ex mujer a Poseidon mientras cambiaba de ropa a su nena, su esposo lo escuchaba atentamente

-creo que no nos hablaremos por un tiempo-acoto el principe

-Al...yo acepto tu vida matrimonial antes de nosotros...porque tu no?-cuestiono el dios

-no me gusta recordarlo-

-fuiste feliz?

_**Hola a todos!muy buenas tardes,dejándoles ya el penúltimo chapter de esta mi historia, espero les haya gustado mucho porque mi intención es que pasen un rato agradable con mis lecturas, se diviertan y me regalen un comentario que son, mi mas hermosa paga**_

_**Me siento muy feliz por su apoyo, no saben lo valioso que es para mi contar con tantas personas que me siguen y me dejan sus lindas palabras, mil gracias a todas aquellas con las que he hablado por mi Facebook y otras que me dejan mensajitos por inbox, un millón de gracias y besos**_

_**Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el ultimo fic de esta temporada y quizás, para el sábado o domingo lo subo a mas tardar para no hacerlas esperar tanto,me voy corriendo a terminar mi fic de supernatural xD los veo luego, un besote y mil gracias**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

-si, mucho

-entonces? Eso jamas se olvida,se acepta y forma parte de uno, pero no se entierra-

-odio la parte de Vlad, embarace a su madre pensando en ti

-lose, siempre me lo has dicho-

-y no me gusto la idea de tener mas hijos con ella, era como atarme nuevamente-

-pero no sucedió

-porque no me importo dejarla…yo se que soy un cretino, yo se que soy el peor padre del mundo pero, no puedo disimular cariño por alguien al que jamas desee que naciera, es hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo-

-cielo,…puedo preguntarte algo?

-si

-si el dia de mañana, nuestros hijos crecieran, conocieras a otra persona..

-Poseidon

-dejame terminar…y concebieras un hijo mio..lo odiarías?

El conde acerco a su esposo hacia el

-en primera, no creo que jamas exista una persona a la que ame como te amo a ti, segunda, por ahora solo pienso en dos hijos contigo pero aunque tuviéramos cien…los amaría de igual forma que a Allysa…porque provienen de ti….tu eres el amor de mi vida Poseidon…jamas amare a nadie como lo hago contigo, esto ya te lo había dicho

El dios sonrio

-osea que estas abierto en el futuro a tener mas hijos?

El conde sonrio

-quizas!-

-cuando los chicos se casen?-pregunto entusiasmado su marido

-mmm, porque no? Siempre sera bueno un nuevo comienzo-le beso coqueto el príncipe

-me encanta que seas tan sexy!-

-lo se, amas muchas cosas de mi-

El dios lo abrazo por la cintura mientras veia como su bebita se iba quedando dormida en brazos de su madre

-solo prométeme que arreglaras las cosas con ella

-me llamo perro de Hellsing!

-lo se, lo se, eso estuvo mal, pero somos una familia aun con todo y no debemos dejar que cosas asi nos separen…estamos en tiempos extraños amor y pocas veces disfrutamos de paz, no ocasionemos nosotros mismos los problemas-

El vampiro suspiro

-tienes razón...hablare con ella

-ese es mi bebe...ahora dime…pedimos algo de cenar? Porque los trogloditas de abajo se han de haber comido todo-

-ok-sonrio AL-dime, que hacemos con esto?-dijo mostrándole el diploma de la niña

-creo que lo pondremos en una vitrina, algo me dice que no sera el primer premio que Allysa gane por su belleza-

-pense que no querias que ella participara mas-

-gano mil dólares y no tiene ni un año, imagínate si la metemos a Miss Universo, nos sacara de pobres!-

-amor-le "regaño" su esposo-

-ok, pero tenemos una mina de oro en pañales, piénsalo bien cariño!-

-mejor pide la cena y pon una película, te parece?

-trato hecho!-respondio entusiasmado

Media hora mas tarde, Jarvis le abria la puerta a la hermosa Ine que había ido por su hijo, ella prefirió quedarse afuera hasta que su hija le llevara a su pequeño , aun algo molesta por la actitud de su ex esposo quien venia bajando las escaleras de la mansión con un biberón en la mano

-que haces ahi-le pregunto el

Ella solo bufo encogiéndose de hombros

-no seas absurda, entra a la casa, hace un frio del demonio-

La dama obedecio

-pense que ibas a matarme si entraba de nuevo a tu casa-

-no tengo animos de matar a nadie ahorita-contesto con burla el conde-quizas mañana o dentro de 3 años, aun no lo se

-muy gracioso

-hey-se acerco a la mujer-no se que tenían esas bebidas en ese restaurant pero, creo que fuimos muy lejos-

-demasiado-se quejo ella-siempre nos hemos llevado bien-

-eso creo

-no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros-

-creo que ya cambiaron porque ahora no soportaría verte sin ropa-dijo el príncipe con un gesto de asco-

-No seas idiota!no me refiero a eso

Al sonrio

-se a lo que te refieres y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, en todo momento-

-y tu conmigo, creo que somos aun una familia

-lo somos…Ame mi vida a tu lado, Lala fue un hermoso regalo de tu parte y jamas voy a negarlo pero…no puedo sentir lo mismo por Vlad, discúlpame, solo pensaba en una sola cosa en ese tiempo y era…en tener al amor de mi vida junto a mi

-lo se….me di cuenta desde el primer momento que preferias estar con el que con nosotros, siempre lo buscabas y lo mirabas diferente-

-aunque no me creas, luche para no amarlo

-pero no pudiste vencerlo-

-no-dijo sincero el vampiro-y no lo lamento

-descuida…entonces…todo bien?

Al se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a la dama

-claro que si

-ese es mi chico-sonrio la bella acariciando el rostro del conde-

-todo bien con Jeremy?

-mmm, nada mal

-asi me gusta-acepto el conde

En eso, Lala llegaba con su hermanito

-mira quien llego precioso!

Vlady sonrio al ver a su mamá

-hola amorsito!

Al pasar de una mujer a otra, el pequeño rubio paso su mano por el abdomen de su padre, rozándolo solamente mas esto, hizo doblar al conde de dolor

-que pasa?-pregunto Ine extrañada

-n…ada-dijo el vampiro mirando al bebe que sonreía malicioso- un calambre

-por eso debes comer bananas-bromeo la mujer-y no me salgas con tu doble sentido!-

Al solo sonrio discretamente aun algo sorprendido

-te ayudo a dejar la pañalera en el auto mami-ofrecio Lala

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-

-maneja despacio-le sugirió el conde entrecerrando la puerta y subio enseguida a su habitación, le conto lo sucedido a Poseidon y este revisaba el abdomen de su esposo, la marca rojiza de 4 deditos estaban en ella.

-que extraño-dijo el dios incredulo mirándolo-es como si te hubiera quemado

-asi lo sentí…

-Dean-pregunto Poseidon preocupado

-el esta bien, esta dentro de mi…pero solo me rozo un poco y me hirió de esta manera…esto no me gusta

-tampoco a mi, desde hoy, no quiero que acerques a Allysa a Vlad e igual para ti, si algo sucede con el, debemos averiguarlo-

-podrias…tu tampoco tocarlo?-sugirio el príncipe

-de acuerdo, te prometo no acercarme a el-

Poseidon abrazo protectoramente a su esposo, no queria creer que el hijo de su pareja, albergaba algo dentro de el, absolutamente siniestro

Eran ya pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, cuando Lala se levanto hacia la cocina, tenia su habitación que le habían reservado bastante amplia y linda, y nuestra amiga apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ella, que bajo hacia el primer piso a buscar algo de leche caliente, la enorma cocina estaba alumbrada para su alivio,ya que aunque la mansión era hermosa, tenia un poco de miedo al estar sola en ese lugar, abrió el inmenso regrigerador sacando el galon de leche

-quieres que la caliente para ti?

Lala dio un mega grito aventando el bote que fue cachado por su padre quien era le había hablado

-papi! No hagas eso-dijo aun con el "Jesus" en la boca

-lo lamento cosijo, pensé que me habias oído

-papito, jamas te escuchas! Y siempre me lo haces! –le pego un manotazo jugueton

-jeje, lo siento,caliento tu leche?

-por fis, iba a hacerlo yo pero..no se en donde guarde todo Jarvis

-descuida, yo lo hare por ti, siéntate, no podias dormir?

-naa-sonrio ella sentándose en el hermoso antecomedor-recuerdas cuando viajábamos de vacaciones y yo terminaba durmiendo con ustedes por que no me gustaba estar sola?

-si

-pues…algo asi me pasa ahorita

-no te gusta tu cuarto?-le miro Al

-no, si! Es precioso, me fascino!es solo que no están mis muñecos de 1D conmigo

-esos monos tan feos?

-me dan confianza aunque no lo creas-sonrio Ula-no se, me encantan

-lo se-el conde le acerco un bote de galletas oreo

-gracias!-dijo Lala tomando varias

-por nada…quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?-

-no papi, Poseidon podría molestarse-

-claro que no-

-soy una invitada, tu debes estar con el y debo acostumbrarme a mi habitación, estare bien, de veras-

-de acuerdo-le sonrio el vampiro-sabes, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí

-en serio?-dijo ella esperanzada

-si…no me gusta que nos alejemos, eres mi niña, siempre lo seras, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a protegerte-

Lala se levanto a abrazar a su padre con fuerza

-te quiero papito

-y yo a ti nena, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, aunque en ocasiones me enoje y diga cosas que no deba, tu me sacaste de la oscuridad en que estaba sumergido,y gracias a ti, hoy soy muy feliz

-y eso me hace feliz a mi-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas- eres mi papito bonito

-y tu siempre seras mi pequeña-

Lala sentía de nuevo el amor de su padre en ella, jamas se había ido, solo había permanecido dormido, era como si despues de una tormenta, las cosas se acomodaran nuevamente con la marea

-ahora, puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto el conde

-claro papi!-sonrio ella-lo que sea

-ok-el conde sento a su hija en sus piernas- Poseidon y yo, hemos decidido tener 3 padrinos para nuestra boda

-3?-dijo Lala sorprendida

-asi es, uno por cada unión, y quiero pedirte…que tu…seas mi madrina

La carita de Draculaura se ilumino enseguida

-en serio?

-asi es-

-yo tu madrina?-

-una de las 3

-super genial! Claro que si papito!cuenta con ello, gracias por elegirme, aaaaaaaaaaaah sera fantástico! Jamas he sido madrina!gracias gracias gracias!-

Al abrazaba a su hija sonriendo, realmente, eran mas los pequeños detalles los que unian mas a la familia de lo que nos imaginamos

Justo en ese momento, en la mansión de Ine, Vlady estaba en su habitación, despierto, un halo oscuro y negro rodeaba su cuna, como si se tratara de una especie de una neblina oscura y podrida, extrañas sombras rodeaban ya como escoltando la cuna de el pequeño el cual, tomaba con su manita, las figuras que parecían acariciarle

Los ojos del niño estaba totalmente negros, y una sonrisa, con dos colmillos perfectamente detallados, daban a su angelical rostro, un aspecto terrible.

Que oscuro ser esconde el pequeño Vlad?

Pues eso lo sabran, en otra historia

Nos vemos pronto!les mando un beso

Frankie Stein.

"_**Tu te convertirás en mío para siempre.  
Si, nosotros nos convertiremos en socios.  
Yo seré tuyo.  
A partir de ahora, Yo no puedo vivir sin tí.  
No vivas sin mí.**_

_**Tu casa será mi casa, y tu Dios…será mi Dios**_"

_**Se invita a usted y a su apreciable Familia, a la unión civil de los señores:**_

_**Vlad Tepes & Anthony P. Stark**_

_**Este sábado en el Hotel Marriot, Salón APAD**_

_**8:00 pm, rigurosa etiqueta**_

_**Favor de confirmar asistencia.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Los quiero mucho**_

_**Y tenemos boda! XD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios jejejeje y su confirmación de asistencia :l**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
